


One Day

by LilCreature



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amity's parents suck, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Some Humor, Underage Drinking, again how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCreature/pseuds/LilCreature
Summary: When you turn sixteen, you can write on your skin, and your soulmate will see it.Amity always thought she would never meet her soulmate. Why bother when only the lucky find their true love.She knew how her life would turn out since she was little. Her parents would find her husband who was best suited for the family. Love wasn't important; no matter how much she wished it was.But when her soulmate writes to her and everything changes.Maybe the universe isn't as bad as she thought. Maybe she will find her love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me for a while now so why not post on Valentines Day. It's not like I'm busy today. Not gonna lie it took me a good while to come up with the name for this fic and even then I don't 100% like it. I hope you guys are having a wonderful day.  
> P.S. Italics are Amity's thoughts

Blights don't have time for trivial things. Especially soulmates. They're above the mere concept. Blights are supposed to lead with an iron fist and listen to no one but themselves. They don't get distracted, and they never make mistakes. They do what's best for the family, no matter the cost. Soulmates aren't in the plan. In this family, you don't marry for love. You marry whoever brings the most profit to the family. Soulmates are for the lucky, and being born into the Blights is everything but that.  
. . .  
Amity was a child the first time she learned about soulmates. She was in her kindergarten class when her friend Willow told her about them. "That's how my parents found each other. The day papa turned sixteen, he wrote to dad, and he answered. They meet each other a couple of years later, and they've been together ever since!" It fascinated Amity that out there somewhere, your true love was waiting for you. 

She spent days dreaming about her soulmate. What were they like? Where did they live? Did they like The Good Witch Azura? Would they like her? Finally, Amity was able to find the courage to asks her parents about it. If poor little Amity had known how that would've turned out, she never would've asked. 

They stared at her before her mother said, "Amity soulmates are just a nuisance. Blights don't need them." Ever since Amity could comprehend, she knew it was better not to disagree with her mother, but she couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you two soulmates?" Alador looked away as Odalia frowned. Amity watched as her mother slowly kneeled in front of her. "Amity dear, we are better than our soulmates. Why would we ever need them?" Even though she wanted to answer, she couldn't bring herself to. "I want you to understand something. Soulmates are just a fantasy that brings unnecessary problems. One day you'll marry someone and bring greatness to the Blight name, more than it already has." Standing up, Odalia walks back to her husband. "Now dear, I don't ever want to hear about this soulmate nonsense again, understood?" "Yes, Ma'am," Amity said. Her mother glares at her, "Blight's don't mumble, Amity." Putting more effort, Amity says, "Yes, Ma'am." Her father nods and waves her away.

That day Amity learned two things. One, her parents aren't soulmates. Two, she is never going to find her soulmate.  
. . .  
It didn't take long before Amity gave up on soulmates. The pressure her parents put on her to be perfect drove the thought away. She didn't have time for naive dreams. Amity poured herself into her studies, trying to be the best. Trying to keep her parents happy. With Emira and Edric always causing trouble, it didn't make things easier. They were the best in their class, and with their charms, they could get away with everything. Amity always ended up having to clean up their messes. 

Amity had a routine. Go to school and show everyone that she was number one. Talk to her friends, go home and study, eat dinner with her family. Keep her parents pleased and made sure the twins acted correctly. Study some more, shower, go to sleep. It was tiresome to do this every day and not make mistakes, but she didn't have a choice. She never did. 

Waking up for another day of school, Amity didn't think too much about it. Looking around her room, she realized that the sun wasn't up yet. Her alarm was flashing five am. _When was the last time I slept in? Probably when I was six._ Getting up, Amity starts to get ready for the day. By the time she's done, she still has two hours before she has to get to school. This might be the only time Amity has time to do whatever she wants. She grabs her copy of The Good Witch Azura and starts to read. If her parents found her reading a kid's book, they would have her head. _Good thing they're never home._

After a while, she pulls out her phone and mindlessly scrolls through Twitter. Nothing new has happened. Just the regular like people arguing and people posting about her soulmates. Amity hates to admit it, but those posts make her day. People smiling sharing how much they love each other. It also makes her feel empty. She finds no point in getting upset when she reads or sees all these love stories. It's only going to hurt her, Might as well enjoy the story for a bit. It's not their fault she'll never have what they have.

When the clock hits seven, she goes downstairs for breakfast. The kitchen staff already have everything laid out. They bid her good morning before going back to the kitchen. Amity usually eats alone in the morning. She likes the peace and quiet of it. The twins aren't annoying her, and her parents aren't there to silently judge them. After she finishes, she heads to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she runs a hand through her blonde hair. Her brown roots can be seen now. _I need to dye it again before my mother decides to do it herself._

Amity makes sure she has everything before she leaves. Opening her car door, Amity gets in and connects her phone to the Bluetooth. Her music starts to play, and she pulls out the driveway. The school isn't far, but she always gets there early. It takes about ten minutes to arrive. The parking lot is empty, with only a couple of cars there. Turning the car off, Amity looks at herself in the rearview mirror. Most people say that her eyes almost look golden, and they're not wrong. The light makes them look bright, almost like they're shining. Amity will admit that she has nice eyes even if she got them from her mother. Taking a deep breath and she gets out of the car and prepares herself for another day.

The school is mostly silent, with only a couple of students and teachers walking around. Boscha and Skara are at their lockers, waiting for Amity. "Hey, captain took you long enough to get here," Boscha says.   
"Need I remind you, Boscha, that you only get here early during the rugby season. Most of the time, you get here late." Amity retorts. Boscha smirks at her, "Always going for the kill, don't you, Blight." Amity rolls her eyes and opens her locker. Boscha has been a bit sour ever since the coach decided to make Amity captain for the team instead of her. Amity just ignores her, and she usually backs off. 

Skara moves beside Amity, "So, Amity, have you written to your soulmate yet?" Huffing Amity closes her locker and turns to her. "Skara, I already told you to drop it." Pouting, Skara says, "But Amity, you turned sixteen two months ago, and you still haven't said anything!" 

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Don't be ridiculous. Who wouldn't want to talk to their soulmate?"

_Maybe I don't have a choice._

Boscha puts a hand on Skara's shoulder, "Come on, Skar leave Amity alone. Soulmates are for losers anyway."  
Turning to Boscha, Skara tells her, "You only say that because you haven't turned sixteen yet. I bet when you do, you'll be running to write to them."   
"They'll be lucky to have," Boscha laughs. "Yeah, so lucky," Amity tells her with a good amount of sarcasm. Boscha glares at her, but before she can say anything, Amity starts to walk away. Reluctantly she follows her and Skara to the library.

Sitting down at a table, both Skara and Boscha get on their phones, while pulls at her pre-calculus book. Amity already knows the entire book by heart, but it never hurts to practice more. For a minute, she glances at her two friends. Sometimes Amity can't help but wonder how they even work. Even if Boscha can be mean and snarky and only care about herself sometimes. Even though Skara can be too preppy for Amity's liking. They're not bad friends. They always have her back and have stuck around so far. But there's one small part of Amity that resents their friendship. She didn't choose to be their friend. Not even a day after Willow moved away in first grade, her mother introduced Amity to her new friends. Amity didn't want them, she wanted her best friend back, but that wouldn't happen. At first, it was weird. All their parents worked together so it seemed obvious; that they should be friends. Boscha was plain mean when they first meet up started to warm up to them eventually. She even stood up for Skara when an older boy was messing with her. Amity really likes her friends, she just wishes she choose them.

They sit there up until the bell rings. Getting up, they start walking to their chemistry class. The entire way their Skara complains about how hard chemistry is. Surprisingly Boscha is really good when it comes to chemistry. Even if she doesn't want to, Boscha tutors Skara so she doesn't fail, but even then Skara isn't doing great. It doesn't take long into the class before Amity gets bored. She already knows this, and her teacher isn't the most lively person either. Her mind drifts to what Skara was saying earlier. Amity won't lie; she almost did write to her soulmate on her birthday. Skara started talking to her soulmate about a month ago, and she wouldn't stop talking about him. Of course, that didn't help Amity. She wanted to meet her soulmate. One sentence wouldn't hurt anyone, but in the end, she didn't do it. No point in getting her hopes up when she can't even have them. It's not like her soulmate has written to her either. 

Shaking her head, Amity focuses back on her teacher. She doesn't have time for dumb thoughts. When lunchtime comes around, Amity has almost forgotten about it. She had to hold Boscha back from charging at a guy that bumped into her. Poor guy nearly wet himself when he realized who he walked into. Sitting down with a pissed off Boshca is always fun. She starts talking about crashing Glandus High, and the details get a bit violent. Skara just nods along, and Amity thinks about their history project that's due next week. The rest of the day goes with any more problems, and with Boshca having to let out some steam, rugby practice is intense. Amity loves rugby, but like everything in her life, her parents put her in it. At least they don't come to her games. 

After practice, she says goodbye to her friends before heading home. Getting home, she's greeted with her siblings in the driveway. "Hey, Mittens! How was school?" Edric says. Scowling, Amity says, "Stop calling me Mittens. I'm not six anymore. School was fine." "Aww, but you're a baby sister, Mittens. We're never going to stop." Emira pinches her cheeks. Swatting her hand away, Amity asks, "I didn't see you at school today. Did you guys even go?" Grinning at her, Emira says, "Nope, we decided to do something else instead." "Do I even want to know what you did?" Edric laughs, "You probably don't." Shaking her head, Amity walks to the house before they decide to do anything. 

She showers and starts to do her homework before her parents get home. When she gets done, she dresses for dinner and heads downstairs. Odalia and Alador Blight are already sitting there looking as elegant and cold as ever. It takes ten minutes before the twins come down and join them. Her mother snaps her fingers, and the staff starts to bring dinner. It's silent like always, apart from the occasional question her parents have for them. This is one of the couple of times the twins behave. They speak with respect and posture perfect. Amity hates it. She rather they be bickering with each other. 

Her parents start to ask her something when her arm starts to itch. She doesn't really put any thought to it and nods along with whatever her parents are saying. Looking down for a second, she sees words are written on her arm. She can feel the blood drain her face. Her soulmate just wrote to her. What is she even supposed to do? If she tells her parents, they won't even let her read it. Glancing up to her siblings, she notices them looking at her with concern. Emira mouths to her Are you okay? Amity can only nod and goes back to listening to her parents. She gets more anxious with every passing minute. After an eternity, her mother tells them they are excused. As calm as she can, Amity gets up, wishes them goodnight, and walks out before the twins ask her anything.

Locking her bedroom door, she sits down on her bed. she wants to read the message, but she's terrified. What would they want to say to her? What if her parents found out? She can't even take a chance of them knowing, but a peek wouldn't hurt. She's shaking when she looks down at her arm. 

*Hey there, soulmate! I'm Luz! I've been waiting forever to finally write to you.

_Luz. That's a pretty name._ Amity can't believe what she's reading. Her soulmate is finally talking to her, and it's a girl. Amity has always known she likes girls, but her parents would never approve of that. What does she do now? Her soulmate can't say anything till she replies, but what can she say. Hey, I'm sorry, but I can't talk because my parents don't believe in soulmates. That doesn't sound right. Laying down, Amity stares at the ceiling. She could only dream of this ever happening. She wants to reply. Ask Luz millions of questions, get to know her, but she can't. Not when she knows how much it's going to hurt at the end. 

Standing up, Amity goes to her bathroom and scrubs the words off her arm. She watches the words disappear along with the bit of hope she had. Once she's done, she gets ready for bed. As she lays in her bed trying to sleep, Amity can only think about her name. _Luz_  



End file.
